ekzistas iom reguloj
by seabroth
Summary: Kaoro kaj Ŝinĝo. Ne mia skribo, nur mia traduko. An Evangelion fanfic in Esperanto.


**Notoj**: Ne mia skribo, nur mia traduko. Plie, mi ne bonegas pri la esperantan lingvon. La temposkriboj estis strangeta en la angla, sed tro stranga en la esperanta opinias mi, kaj eble konfuzigus ĉiujn, do ŝanĝetis mi ĝin.

La skribinto estas sennoma kaj la anglan historion troveblas ĉe «crack-rack» punkto «livejournal» punkto «com» dekliva streketo «6786 punkto html».

Vortlisto:  
>«<strong>MARBORDO Kaoro<strong>» Kaworu Nagisa 渚 カヲル  
>«<strong>ANKERO Ŝinĝo<strong>» Shinji Ikari 碇 シンジ ; «**Ŝinĉjo**» Shinji-kun シンジくん  
>«<strong>KEPRONDO Rejo<strong>» Rei Ayanami 綾波 レイ  
>«<strong>anserhaŭto<strong> (cutis anserina, latine)» goosebumps 鳥肌  
>«<strong>konektovesto<strong>» plugsuit プラグスーツ  
>«<strong>nervaj hararingoj<strong>» La etaj du triangulumoj sure la hararo kiam ili vestas konektovestojn. Nigraj (Kaoro), grizaj (Ŝinĝo) ktp.  
>«<strong>la randlando<strong>» = La lando aŭ tempo inter movado kaj senmovado; kutime simile paŭzo, spirohaltigo aŭ forgeso. «Limbo» angle.

* * *

><p>Li ne estas certa kiel ĝi okazis. Kaoro de la Marbordo sidanta sur la rando de lia lito, streĉanta preskaŭ pigre. Ombroj pentras lin unukolore. La filmistan nomliston rulas kaj Ŝinĝo subite tre konscias pri sia spirado. Kruroj falditaj al lia brusto. La malĝusta fino de la lito. Dormaj kontraŭvortoj. Li ne scias kiam si dormdrivis. Kiam Kaoro ĉesis demandi pri se li ankoraŭe vekas. Kiam li fine cedis sian lacecon. Kuŝis sian kapon sur sia brako. Li ne scias la horon de lian revakon. Ne scias la horon, tute.<p>

(Sed, Kaoro ankoraŭ apudis lin. Senĉeso. Kaj Kaoraj fingroj brostiris kontraŭe liaj. Kaj Ŝinĝo ne poveblis pensi pri formovi.)

Intence aŭ malintence. Ne estis tre grava, ĉar Ŝinĝo ne pensis klare. Tre konfuzita. Lia korpo tre varma. Ne kompreneblis tute kion tiun signifis. Ne rimarkeblis tute ke duonon de la filmon ne ekzistis kiam li povis memori ĝin. La intrigaferojn, perdis. Rolantoj nenomeblaj. (Nekapablas konfesi ke ne estis sole la dormendo ke kaŭzis tiun. Nekapablas konfesi li pli interesis je Kaoron rigardantan ĝin.)

Li bukletis siajn fingrojn.

(Li pli interesis pri tiel Kaoro duonridetis lin. La sube balao de liaj okuloharoj kiam ajn li turnis sin vidi se li malvekis. Tiel liajn ŝultrojn streĉus dum specialaj scenoj. Zumus kontente kiam ajn speciala rolanto parolus. Malinterliga filozofio. Tiel, foje, li apogus malantaŭen per siaj manoj. La pintoj de liaj fingroj tuŝus lian pojnon. Malvarma haŭto sur malvarma haŭto. Tiel li foje murmurus lian nomon, demande, kiam ajn Ŝinĝo pli ektirus la litokovrilon sinĝene.)

Sed, Kaoro turnis por rigardi lin. Movis siajn krurojn sure la liton. Liaj okuloj la koloro de inko, maldika ringo de ruĝo, kaj lia subita demando dampigis la finomuzikon de la facilen forgeseblan filmon:  
>"<em>Ĉu io ĉagrenas cin?<em>"

(Ŝinĝo ekmovetis siajn fingrojn, denove. La pezo de Kaora mano iĝas pliege evidenta.)

Sed, ekzistis io simile komprenado. Dolĉkovras la randojn de liajn vortojn. Kaj Ŝinĝo rigardis ĉien, krom Kaorajn okulojn. (Ankoraŭ tro dorma. Li sentis vundeble ĉar Kaoro ekrigardis sube al lin.) La amuzata tireto de liaj lipoj. Evitante la demandon per leveti de la ŝultro. (Kaora ĉemizo eluzita kaj ruĝa. La koloro de liaj okuloj dum la matenaj horoj. Liaj fingroj reekmovetis pro la senkontakteco, kaj iel, instinkte -)

Kaoraj fingroj levis. Strekis, dolĉe, sur lia brako. Varmaj elspiroj. Ŝinĝa balbutinta enspiro. (Li ne formovis, ankoraŭ ne.) Kaj Kaoru jam pli proksimis lin ol kutime permesus.(Kovrilo senordeta kaj varmigita. Littukoj flustras seke dum Kaoru ekproksimetiĝis lin. Kaj Ŝinĝo vane provpensis pri ion, ion ajn, distrigi sin for de la tuŝo. La kalaj haŭtokampoj de liaj fingroj sur lia nuda brako. Anserhaŭto.)

Mirace, Ŝinĝo suprerigardeblis fikse lin. Ne tute renkontas liajn okulojn. Ne kaŝas la ruĝon ke ekmovas tra siaj vangoj. Ne kaŝas la ŝancelantan randon de sia voĉo:  
>"Nu, la provo-" Kaoraj fingroj paŭzis. Prokrastis. "K-kiel tio-?"<p>

Kaoro grimacetis. Preskaŭ malvideble. Sed, Ŝinĝo rimarkis ĝin. Kaj Ŝinĝo rimarkis la strangan altiĝ-faliĝon de liaj vortoj dum li fortiris sian manon por forpuŝi hararon (tiu ne helpis, ĝi revenis ĝuste tiel malorda kiel antaŭe),

"Interese." Lia mieno malstreĉiĝis. Filmistlisto ankoraŭe rulas. Submovanta skribo sur la malproksima muro. Ombroj malklaraj kaj malakraj sur Kaora haŭto. Kaoro kvietis, longmomente. (Se Ŝinĝo volus, si povus-)

Malgrimaceto ektiras ĉe Kaoraj lipoj. Atendante.

_(Ĉu li atendas ke li - Ho -)_

Ŝinĝo malaltigis siajn okulojn rapide, faris nervan sonon de jeseco. Kaj li certas ke Kaora grimaco pliiĝas etete dum li daŭris: "Ĝi estis strangeta, mi opinias. Mi ne ŝatas la palpon de la konektoveston, plie."

Paŭzo.

(Ŝinĝo memoris lian komenton pri tiun, ke okazis antaŭe. Kaoraj mallaŭtaj demandoj. Ŝinĝo montris lin la ĝustan ŝaltilon depremi. Lia mallaŭta zumo de ŝato. Malpalaj bluoj sur nigroj sur ruĝoj. Nervaj hararingoj. Kiel Kaoro korektigis tiujn. "_Ci vestas ilin dorsantaŭe, Ŝinĉjo._" Proksime lia orelo. Malseka spirado. Kaora kokso ektuŝas kontraŭe lian. Malnecese. "_Ŝajni malkutime ĉiam vekas suspektecon._")

Kaoraj fingroj premis kontraŭe lian flankon momente. Foriris. Li ne havis tempo sufiĉe eĉ pripensi kion li faradas, ĉar Kaoro reparolas. Trankvila. "Sed, mi kutimiĝeblas ĝin." (Li fleksis siajn fingrojn. Ion Ŝinĝo kutime faris, ĉar siaj manoj sentis nudajn kaj vundeblajn sengante.)

Ŝinĝo entiretis siajn genuojn. Pli proksime al sia brusto. Ĝena. (Kreas iom interspacon.)  
>"Tiu tempendis. Mi ne supozis-"<p>

Sed, liaj fingroj revenis, kaj Ŝinĝo ne fineblis siajn frazon. (Li memoris la sento de Kaoran glovan manon sur lia ŝultro. Demandas ion. Demandas-) Ĝi forvenis antaŭe li direblas ĝin, ĉar Kaoro jam plenigadis la mutecon per parolo. Plenigadis la mutecon per — Per — Distra, denove. Vortoj miksiĝas kune. Kaoro streĉis, pigre. Pala strio de haŭto malkovriĝis dum lia ĉemizo movetis supre. Videton de haŭton ke li vidis nur unuokaze en la bano. Kie Kaora mano restis sure lian. Kaptis -

Li rimarkis la postajn vortojn, tamen. (Rimarkis tiamanieron Kaoro ekrigardis lin.) Ŝinĝo, movetas sin ĝene. Kaj li povis konvinki sin, inter malgraciaj movoj kaj neparolitaj votroj, formovi de li. (Seĉikio-.) Sed, Kaoraj fingrosuproj iel iĝis sure la dorso de lia kolo. Haŭto troege sentema. (Kaj Ŝinĝo ne rigardeblas lin. Liaj spiroj tre laŭtaj. Tre nervaj.) Ungoj laŭmovas lian pulson. Iel pliege proksime ol li sciis. Sensone. Kaj Ŝinĝo sciis tiam ke si ne formoveblus eĉ se si volus. Eĉ se:  
>"<em>Sed, ĝi taŭgas cin bone.<em>"

(Kaoro. En la vestŝanĝejo ĵus poste la provoj. Kaoro kaptis Ŝinĝon rigardantan lin. Permesis lin malrapidan malgrimacon. Malligis siajn nervajn hararingojn. Laŭcele renkontis liajn okulojn. Kaj Ŝinĝo ne eblis ŝajnigi ke tiu ne okazis. La ruĝiĝo memevidentis. _Ĝi ĉiam estis Asuka kaj Rei, antaŭe. Li kutimiĝis vidi tiujn. Li konfesis sin, ke iome, ili ĉarmis. Li blindus se ne rimarkeblus. Sed - Kaoro - Kaoro ne ĝeniĝis pro lian rigardon, eĉ se ĝi ĝenis Ŝinĝon, mem. Eĉ se li ne kompreneblis- Sed, la vesto laŭiris la formon de lian korpon. Knabecaj anguloj. Kaj la bluo kontraŭe lia palpala haŭto estis _-)

Ŝinĝo celpenis sin ne tremeti. Rigardis dum Kaoro forturnis sin de li. Momente. Ŝerĉis por la teleregilon. (Kaj Ŝinĝo subpremis la puŝon pri ne paroli. Vortoj ĉe rando. Forpuŝita kaj allogita.) Estingis la televidilon. Mallumeco kutimiĝis sin simile Kaoro apude li (tiras la kovrilon sure siajn ŝultrojn. lia pezo apude lia propra ekiĝas kutima kaj -), varme kaj enpenetre. Ŝinĝa voĉo iel plilaŭtigita. Malliga. Kvazaŭ ĝi sorbe eniris, murmuras:

"_Gi-Gi, nu-Mi ne opinias-_" (Li apenaŭe videblas la formo de Kaoran korpon ĝis siaj okuloj kutimiĝis. Kaoraj lipoj plaĉe supreturnis. Tromulte vojoj. Tro propona. Tromulte varmo. Tromulte honesto. _Tromultetromultetro_ -)

Kaj ĝi ŝajnis ridinde siatempe, sed momente, Ŝinĝo dankis la mallumecon. Dankis pri si ne sciis kiun movis pliproksimiĝi, unue. Pri kiam Ŝinĝon malvolete malbukliĝis sin. Permesis lian resti eĉ pli proksime ol li kutimis. (Kaj kiam Ŝinĝo ne troveblis sian spiron, kaj kiam Kaora movetis lian hararon. Liaj vortoj premis proksimece, inter ilin:  
>"<em>Mi nervigas cin.<em>")

Mano sur lia flanko. Laŭe liaj ripoj. Tro malpeze. (Ŝinĝo rigidiĝis unue, sed Kaoro malkaŝis nenion. Lia mieno scivolis. Kaj Ŝinĝo nerespondeblis lin. Respondeblis lin. Alpenaŭe renkonteblis liajn okulojn. Tremeto ekis sube lia spino kun ĉia brosumo de fingroj. Intence. Alpenaŭe tuŝas lin. Alpenaŭe eĉ—-)

Kaj Ŝinĝo kredis si eble respondis lin. _Jes_. Sed, almenaŭe la penso ekzistis. La penso - Kaora mano kurbiĝis sure lia kokso. Mallaŭtaj vortoj. Maleble disinterspacitaj. (Pala hararo preskaŭe tuŝis kontraŭe lian vangon. Dolĉa, gvidanta treno. _Pli proksime, bonvolu_.)

Maldikaj spiroj.

(Kaora genuo ekmovis lian femuron. Frapo de subita tuŝo. Lia tremetanta enspiro surprizige en la mallumo. Kaj Kaoro turnetis sian kapon. Amuzeco. Kaj atendis. Balais siaj fingroj resupre denove. Kaj murmuris,  
>"<em>Ha, mi supozis ti-<em>")

Ŝinĝo turnetis lian kapon supre. Mallerte premis siajn lipojn kontraŭe la angulon de lian buŝon. (Stranĝe mola. Gustas kiel salo kaj la maro. _Samnomaĵo_.)

Antaŭe Kaoro malgrimacis dum ĝin. Antaŭe Ŝinĝo eksciis kion ajn si ja faras, kaj movis foriĝi - (Antaŭe Kaoraj fingroj restigis lin tie. Fingroj rapide movas supre pugni en lian malpalan hararon. _Varmegmalsekbone_. Vortojn maltrovis kaj formis kontraŭe lia buŝo. Nuancis dezire, senspirete, sonas tro simile _ameteco_.)

"_Ci demandeblis, komprenu._"

(Ŝinĝo nur tenis lian ŝultron, pli forte.)


End file.
